Girls & Boys
by Dea Snape
Summary: Será que depois de perder o seu amor, a sua esperança, a sua razão de viver, Ginevra Weasley conseguirá se apaixonar novamente? O amor pode estar aonde ela menos imagina. Ou aonde ela menos quer imaginar...


**Disclaimer: **Eu chorei, berrei, fiz birra, mas a senhorita J.K. Rowling não abriu mão dos direitos autorais de Harry Potter! Também fiz uma birra com o pessoal do Good Charlotte, mas eles não quiseram me dar os direitos autorais da música Girls & Boys... Mas a coisa boa disso tudo! Cristopher, Valeska, Lurdes, Maria e Mirtes ("só" eles, por enquanto) fazem parte da minha imaginação tosca!

**Summary: **Será que depois de perder o seu amor, a sua esperança, a sua razão de viver, Ginevra Weasley conseguirá se apaixonar novamente? O amor pode estar aonde ela menos imagina. Ou aonde ela menos quer imaginar...

**N/A: **Aqui estou eu, com a fic... (cof cof) Se é que isso pode ser considerado uma fic... Mas fazer o quê? Ela é pós OdF, pós Hoggy, pós Guerra, pós várias coisas.... (cof cof) Aproveitem-na e revisem depois .

**Girls & Boys**

** Capítulo 1: O mundo real.**

Pegou o mini-copo e bebeu o líquido de uma só vez. O gosto era forte, como sempre, mas já estava acostumada com o amargo da bebida. Já era o terceiro copo que tomava daquele líquido azul. Estava começando a ficar tonta. Deu graças a Merlim por estar bebendo em casa, sozinha. Começou a chorar, mas não sabia dizer se era um choro triste, feliz ou de bêbado. Resolveu considerar uma mistura dos três.

Sentou-se no chão, ao lado do mini-bar. Pegou a garrafa da bebida azul e entornou-a, tomando um gole longo e demorado. Tudo girava em torno dela e já sentia o vômito chegando. Segurou-se. Não estava no humor para vomitar no seu carpete novo. Levantou-se e foi em direção ao seu quarto, sem deixar de esbarrar em algumas coisas que ela não se prestou a juntar. Ligou o rádio e colocou o seu CD preferido, um que ela tinha gravado há alguns anos atrás para quando estivesse num _daqueles _dias. Num dia em que ela preferiria nunca ter nascido, num dia em que ela preferiria nunca ter feito tudo aquilo que ela fez. Mas ela tinha feito e, dessa vez, não tinha como voltar atrás.

A música melancólica começou a tocar e ela sentiu as lágrimas brotarem. Aproveitou que tinha deixado uma taça de vinho tinto no criado-mudo, ao lado da sua cama. Pegou a taça e deitou-se na cama, começando a tomar o líquido vermelho. A música acabou e começou a tocar a _sua _música, a música que resumia toda a sua vida patética. Com uma voz de bêbada chorosa, começou a acompanhar a melodia suave:

- All by myself… Don't wanna be… All by myseeeeeeeelf!!!! - o choro, antes entalado, apareceu. Jogou a taça de vinho pela metade no chão. Fechou os olhos tentando parar as lágrimas de correrem pelo seu rosto alvo, mas era inútil. Depois de um tempo e de mais algumas músicas, dormiu.

**----------------------**

Sua cabeça doía. Um gosto ruim pairava em sua boca, parecia gosto de vômito, mas não teve muita certeza do que era. A luz forte obrigou-a a fechar mais ainda os seus olhos já fechados, espremendo-os. Tomou coragem e abriu-os. Aquela sensação ruim tomou conta do seu corpo. Ah! Aquela sensação... Já sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Provavelmente bebera na noite passada.

Levantou-se da cama e saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro da suíte. Deu graças a Merlim que a tampa do vaso estava levantada. Segurou seus cabelos longos com uma mão, enquanto a outra se apoiava na extremidade do vaso. Ficou algum tempo nessa posição, mas o vômito não veio. Sabia muito bem o que tinha que fazer nessas situações.

Ligou o chuveiro e entrou no Box de roupa e tudo. A água estava fria, perfeita para acabar com a ressaca, com a vontade de vomitar, e ir trabalhar. Tirou a roupa encharcada e se ensaboou. Depois de acabar de se limpar, ficou em baixo da água, aproveitando o tempo que tinha sem correria e/ou depressão. Um tempo que era raro em sua vida, muito raro. Desligou o chuveiro e enrolou-se na sua toalha mais felpuda, enrolou o cabelo em uma outra toalha um pouquinho menor e saiu do banheiro. Seu quarto já estava limpo da bagunça que fizera na noite passada. Um copo com uma poção verde-musgo dentro encontrava-se no seu criado-mudo, onde anteriormente, o copo com o vinho estava. Tomou e sorriu ao sentir o gosto da bebida. _O que seria a minha vida sem a Lourdes?_

Foi em direção ao closet e pegou uma das suas roupas preferidas, o seu vestido de trabalho. Ele era preto, discreto, mas acentuava as suas curvas muito bem. Tirou a toalha do cabelo e penteou-o. Prendeu-o em um coque perfeitamente feito e saiu do closet. Olhou-se no espelho, nem parecia que tinha acabado de acordar e que na noite anterior estava completamente bêbada. Botou o seu batom vermelho, sua marca registrada, e sorriu. O batom e o cabelo vermelho contrastava com a sua pele alva como a neve. Ela gostava de pensar que o vermelho do seu cabelo era o sangue e o seu rosto alvo era a neve, e sempre que pensava nisso, acabava se lembrando da guerra, e ficava triste.

**--------------------------**

Andava em passos rápidos e decididos. Se fosse uma pessoa "normal" aos olhos da empresa, estaria preocupada com o seu atraso, mas Ginevra Molly Weasley _não _era uma pessoa "normal". Leslie era a _dona _da empresa. _Leslie, _como Ginny amava esse nome... A ruiva tivera que abandonar o seu nome de batismo por causa da guerra. Se continuasse com aquele nome enquanto as trevas dominavam o mundo, provavelmente iria ser pega. Apegou-se tanto ao seu nome que decidira continuar com ele. Agora ela se chamava Leslie White.

- Mirtes! Como está indo a nova coluna? – Uma mulher meio gordinha apareceu do seu lado, acompanhando os passos apressados da ruiva.

- Já está pronta, deixei com a Maria duas cópias. Só falta você decidir – Leslie deu um sorriso de deboche e entrou no elevador. Piscou para Mirtes antes da porta de mesmo fechar. Suspirou. A coluna estava há três meses para ser lançada na revista de moda mais importante do mundo trouxa, mas sempre dava algum problema. Agora só faltava a sua aprovação para finalmente ser lançada.

Chegou no 15º andar... O _seu _andar. Passou rapidamente pelo escritório de seu parceiro. Leslie tinha 97 por cento das ações da revista, o seu parceiro Gary, tinha 2 por cento e os acionistas tinham, dividindo entre 12 pessoas, o 1 por cento restante. Entrou no seu escritório e foi em direção a Maria. Como essa garota era boa! Sempre atenta e pronta para ajudar. A única pessoa que era mais eficiente que ela era Lurdes. Sorriu para a secretária.

- A Mirtes me deu as cópias da coluna e eu tomei permissão para coloca-las em cima da sua mesa, srta. White. – Sorriu novamente para Maria, essa garota era muito prestativa, como já tinha mencionado antes, e também muito educada... Quantas secretárias que ela já teve que despedir antes de encontrar ela? Nem se lembrava mais...

Entrou na sua sala. A vista do lugar era maravilhosa, dava para ver quase toda a Londres trouxa. O escritório era grande, com uma mesa bem no centro dele, virada de "costas" para as janelas. Leslie sentou-se na sua cadeira e virou-a em direção as janelas para observar o céu, que naquele dia estava limpo e de um azul bem clarinho, uma coisa quase impossível de ser encontrado em Londres. Virou a cadeira novamente, dessa vez para ficar de frente para a sua mesa. Pegou as folhas que se encontravam bem no meio da mesa e constatou que eram as folhas em que a nova coluna estava escrita. Suspirou, aquela coluna era o que faltava para a sua revista mudar de "queridinha" da Europa para "queridinha" do mundo. Claro, a revista já era uma das mais vendidas fora da Europa, mas Leslie queria que fosse a mais vendida em todos os lugares do _mundo._

**--------------------------**

- Perfeita! A coluna está maravilhosa! Finalmente vamos conseguir publicá-la – Leslie falava para a diretora da revista, Mirtes, para o seu sócio, Gary, e para os acionistas. A coluna tinha ficado exatamente como ela queria, nova, diferente e, principalmente, chocante. – Mirtes, você pode mudar o layout da revista para essa edição? Quero que a revista fique chamativa, mas não vulgar. Quero que tudo fique perfeito!

Mirtes sorriu. Leslie sabia que ela adorava mudar o visual da revista. A ruiva saiu da reunião e foi direto para a edição da revista cultural da empresa. Mesmo sendo uma revista cultural, era muito famosa. _Todas _as revistas da empresa eram famosas. Leslie era famosa. Todas as mulheres queriam ser como ela e todos os homens queriam _ter_ ela. _Mas do que adianta tudo isso se o homem que eu amo está morto? _

Leslie era um ex-modelo, que tinha largado a carreira há um ano atrás, mas, mesmo sendo uma modelo no passado, já possuía a empresa. Era considerada a melhor empresária do mundo, mas não se importava muito com o que as outras pessoas diziam sobre ela.

O editor-chefe da revista foi falar com ela. Ele não era uma pessoa que podia der chamada de "normal". Cristopher, ou Chris, era um gay assumido, se vestia com roupas coloridas, decotadas e extravagantes. Chris era o melhor amigo de Leslie, só que no trabalho eles fingiam que não eram amigos, para não acharem que Leslie dava privilégios para ele.

- Srta. Leslie, que bom te ver! Eu resolvi mudar uma coluna da revista para um outro nome, claro que explicando para os leitores no espaço "Redação e Redatores". Eu mudei a "História Antiga" para "Passado Histórico", o que você acha?

- Gostei... Melhorou. Você sabe muito bem que eu não gostava daquele nome mesmo... Mas eu acho que você podia pensar um pouquinho mais em um nome um pouco melhor... Você ainda tem duas semanas até a próxima edição... Ponha os seus jornalistas para pensar! – Eles conseguiam _mesmo _disfarçar que não eram melhores amigos.

Aquele dia prometia ser agitado...

**----------------------**

A Mercedes preta parou na frente da boate. A construção já estava pronta, até os mínimos detalhes já estavam prontos. O rapaz saiu do carro e deu um sorriso interno ao ver a boate. Fazia só dois meses que a obra começara e já estava acabada. Adorava a rapidez com que os homens de confiança dele trabalhavam.

Entrou na boate e não se surpreendeu ao ver que já estava quase tudo pronto, só faltavam as caixas de som, que chegavam no final daquela tarde. As bebidas do bar já estavam sendo arrumadas pelo John, o melhor barman da Inglaterra, o barman que iria trabalhar para ele no dia da inauguração. Sorriu ao pensar na inauguração. Os convites tinham sido enviados para todas as pessoas importantes a uns três dias atrás. Já estava na capa de todas as revistas e dos tablóides ingleses, todos desejavam ir a mais uma boate "Origin!", principalmente na inauguração dela, ainda mais quando ele, Draco Malfoy, afirmou que está solteiro e que irá atrás da mulher "perfeita" na festa. Afinal, ele era o homem mais desejado do mundo bruxo **_e_**do mundo trouxa, qual mulher não faria de tudo para ser a mulher "perfeita" dele?

Ficou algum tempo na boate, conversando com algumas pessoas e dando os toques finais. As caixas de som chegaram lá pelas 5:30, o que deixou Draco aliviado. Sábado de noite iria ser a grande inauguração e ele não queria que qualquer erro chegasse perto de acontecer. Saiu exausto da boate e foi direto para casa.

**-------------------------**

Acordou e sentiu alguma coisa se mexendo embaixo dos lençóis. Notou que essa "coisa" cheirava a Eucalipto e logo se lembrou da noite passada. Draco tinha ido a uma das suas boates para ver como estava o movimento e viu aquela mulher lá, encarando-o, quase que implorando que ele fosse até lá. E Draco não gostava de ver as pessoas implorando. Foi até lá e ganhou a garota fácil, fácil.

Levantou-se, meio manhoso, e foi em direção ao banheiro. Entrou em baixo do chuveiro e aproveitou que a água estava quente. Era assim que gostava o seu banho, com vapor saindo da água de tão quente. De tão entretido que estava com a água, não notara que a mulher que cheirava a Eucalipto (não se lembrava o nome da criatura) tinha entrado no Box com ele. Ela enlaçou-o pela cintura e começou a beija-lo. Draco, que até então estava de costas, virou-se e começou a retribuir as carícias da garota. Como amava ser irresistível!

**------------------------**

Leslie olhava o convite pela vigésima vez no último minuto. Não conseguia acreditar que estava sendo convidada para a inauguração de uma das boates "Origin!". Leslie sabia muito bem que o dono dessa boate era Draco Malfoy, mas será que ele sabia que Leslie White era Ginevra Weasley? Muito improvável... Pouca gente sabia que Leslie era Ginevra.

- Parece que é uma coisa de outro mundo você ser convidada para a inauguração de uma boate, Lel! Você é tão famosa, garota! – Chris estava sentado na sua frente na cafeteria e já estava começando a ficar nervoso com o silêncio da amiga.

- Tenho que concordar com o Chris, Lel! Você é famosa, garota! Admira-me não ter sido convidada para a inauguração da "Origin!" que abriram a seis meses atrás. Você está tão acostumada a ir nesse tipo de evento, por que está tão preocupada? – Valeska, sua melhor amiga, falara. A garota tinha cabelos loiros acima do ombro, era alta e magra, assim como Leslie, mas não tinha tantas curvas quanto a ruiva. As duas se conheceram quando Leslie ainda era modelo. Valeska continuava no ramo da moda, mas, ao invés de ser modelo, era uma estilista muito famosa. Chris e Val também tinham sido convidados para a inauguração da boate.

- É uma coisa antiga... Quando eu ainda estudava naquela escola que eu tinha falado para vocês. Tinha um garoto... A família dela era inimiga da minha e ele sempre pegava no meu pé... Enchia o meu saco porque ele era rico e eu não...

- E o que isso tem a ver com a festa?

- Posso continuar, Chris? – a ruiva não esperou ele responder – Ele se chamava, ou chama, tanto faz, Draco Malfoy... E vocês sabem o nome do dono da boate?

- Agora eu entendi! Então esse Draco Malfoy, dono das boates mais famosas do mundo é o mesmo garoto que sempre te enchia o saco? – Val fazia uma cara de "eu-sei-de-tudo". – Quem sabe ele não quer recompensar pelos anos que ele te infernizou? Quantos anos foram mesmo, sete?

- Seis... Eu era um ano mais nova, então ele saiu um ano antes de me formar... Mas eu acho pouco provável isso... Quer saber? Eu vou! Mas eu vou, dou meu "olá" para a imprensa, fico uma ou duas horas e saio... Não estou a fim de encontrar com Draco Malfoy... – Val e Chris sorriram ao ver que tinham conseguido persuadi-la a ir à inauguração.

O pedido dos três chegou e mudaram de assunto, falando de coisas mais banais. Depois de tomar o café com os seus melhores amigos, Leslie despediu-se deles e foi para o aeroporto. Um amigo seu iria chegar hoje e ela tinha que estar lá para ajuda-lo a se virar na Londres trouxa, porque, assim como ela, o seu amigo era um bruxo.

**---------------------**

- Leslie? Como você mudou! Nem tinha reconhecido-a – o loiro falava com aquela voz típica dele, fria, imponente.

- Tive que mudar desde que _ele _morreu... A única coisa que eu deixei foram os meus cabelos vermelhos – Leslie deu um sorriso triste para o loiro, tanto ele quanto ela sabiam o quanto o amor da vida da garota amava os cabelos ruivos da mesma. – Como foi a viagem? Espero que não tenha sido tão desagradável quanto você sempre reclama ser...

- Sabe que não foi tão ruim assim? Claro, preferia mil vezes aparatar, mas como o Ministério tem controlado tanto esse negócio aparatar aqui em Londres...

- O que você queria de tão urgente comigo afinal? Nós não tínhamos combinados de não nos encontrarmos depois que _ele _morreu? Esse encontro pode levantar suspeitas!

- Se acalme, Leslie. Eu só queria ver se você estava bem... Com o Ministério investigando tudo isso, sabe? Eles nunca descansam! E olha que já se faz cinco anos... Estão bem longe de ti Leslie, mas eu queria te alertar uma coisa, estão quase descobrindo sobre a Ginevra, mas eles ainda não encontraram que a Leslie realmente é. Ginevra tome cuidado. Era só isso, não era tão urgente assim, eu sei, mas eu precisava falar contigo... Eu te considero uma... uma... fi-filha que eu nunca...

- Tive... Não se preocupe, eu sei que você me considera. E eu te considero o pai que eu nunca tive, ou melhor, tive, mas me abandonou... Eu vou tomar mais cuidado, vou tentar não levantar suspeitas. É meio difícil, já que eu sou a dona da maior empresa de comunicações do mundo trouxa, mas eu vou tentar... Lucius, eu posso te pedir um favor? Mantenha-me informada de tudo que acontece pelos nossos códigos... Eles nunca foram descobertos mesmo!

- Claro, Gine.. Quer dizer, Leslie. Mantenho-te informada... Agora eu vou ter que tratar de alguns negócios trouxas aqui em Londres e vou voltar para Washington o mais rápido possível, e dessa vez, aparatando.

O loiro saiu de perto da ruiva e desapareceu na multidão do aeroporto. O Ministério da Magia tinha mudado a sede principal para Washington e todos os bruxos que trabalhavam lá tinham que ir por meios trouxas até Londres... Tudo por causa da guerra que acabara há cinco anos... Uma guerra que Leslie se lembrava muito bem...

** N/A: **_Volteeeeei! Por incrível que pareça, finalmente estou postando a fic Girls & Boys! Bom... (cof cof) Não faz tanto tempo assim que eu estou desaparecida, porque eu postei uma songfic à alguns dias atrás!!_

_ Bom, voltando ao assunto: O que acharam? Leslie misteriosa essa, não? Desculpa confundir todos vocês com esse negócio da Ginny trocar o nome, mas depois vai ser melhor explicado o por quê dessa mudança... _

_ Um aviso, no futuro irá ter cenas de sexo, mas eu avisarei aonde elas estarão no capítulo e quem não se sentir confortável lendo-as, não precisa o fazer!_

_ Próximo capítulo: Festa da Boate "Origin!"... (Vamos explicar uma coisinha: Origin! É o nome do primeiro cd do Evanescence... Eu surrupiei esse nome XD... Foi mal mesmo, mas eu realmente gosto desse nome fofoso .) Ginny, quer dizer, Leslie reencontrará Malfoy... Será que ele vai saber quem ela é? Reconhecerá ele a ruivinha? Isso só será desvendado no próximo capítulo!! Muahuahuahauahuahauha!!!_

_ Bom, eu acho que todos já sabem, mas é sempre bom lembrar:_

**COMENTEM!!! Eu atualizo mais rápido se vocês comentarem. . Digam se vocês gostaram ou não... Falem-me o que tem que mudar e o que não muda de jeito nenhum!! Vocês mandam em mim!! Eu sou a escrava de vocês e... Ops...! Comecei a exagerar de novo... Vocês entenderam, né?**


End file.
